Lick, Sqeeze, and Squirt
by Pam in pastels
Summary: What do you think it's about? If you said lemons, you're not as dirty minded as the rest of us.


Hey everybody. Congratulations are in order for tbens for correctly answering my Fic Lotto question as "Goldilocks and the Three Bears". I want to also give a shout out to all of you who have been so nice to comment.

Your present... lemons of course

Eric sat at the computer screen in his home office, completely puzzled. He'd been reading House of Flesh on Fire by FarDareisMai2 and was really horny. He scrolled down further to read a comment about lemons? She was asking her readers if they had enjoyed that bit of citrus. What the hell. The lingo of these fanatics is certainly creative, but still he sat wondering.

Sookie walked in the door with her groceries in hand. "Eric can you help me with these groceries?" He closed the screen to help Sookie with her bags and finally asked what had been bugging him for hours.

"Sookie? What's a lemon?" He asked it so seriously that Sookie cracked up and couldn't stop giggling like an idiot for a minute.

"Are you serious Eric? You don't know what a lemon is?" She started rifling through her groceries to bring up a small yellow piece of produce. She held it in her hand and started to crack up again.

"That's got to be the weirdest question you've ever asked me."

"I know damn well what a lemon is, but..." he paused before he admitted, "I've been reading FDM."

"Really? Oh, that sort of lemon"

"Yes that sort of lemon." His pride was upset at him not knowing something Sookie did.

"Well I couldn't really explain it. It's probably best to just show you." She rolled the lemon on the cutting board and cut it in two.

"Follow me." She grabbed his hand and led him down the hall to their bedroom. She pushed him down onto the California king mattress and held up a lemon wedge to her mouth. Making sure that Eric was watching, she slowly licked a bit of the juice from the middle. Her lips puckered and she walked over to her viking to let him taste.

"Mmm, that is delicious Sookie."

"I'm just getting started."

She straddled his waist and unbuttoned Eric's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and onto the floor. She kissed him thoroughly until the taste had worn off. She grabbed the wedge again and squeezed it onto Eric's neck. It slowly dripped down his chest and she eagerly lapped it up, starting at his waist, up the abs, the pecks, to the neck, ending sucking on his ear. He had lost focus in his eyes and as she leaned back to regard them she languidly licked the juices that had gotten on her fingers. She took Eric's hand and squirted some on it, then sucked slowly on each one of his cool finger. The eyes rolled back into his head and she took the opportunity to start unbuttoning his denim jeans. She slunk down to the side of the bed and pulled his pants off.

He had gone commando. No surprise there. With a devious smirk on her face she looked up at his face and said, "Lover, look at me." She grabbed another wedge from the nightstand and positioned herself between his legs. She squeezed the lemon over his achingly hard shaft, checking one last time to make sure Eric was paying attention. He was. She started at the base and licked all the way up to the tip, making sure to lap up every drop on the way. She swirled her tongue around the tip and worked her way back down the shaft. She got an idea on her way down and pushed Eric all the way down on the bed.

He didn't see it coming. She lifted his dick up so she would have the right angle and squirted more all over his balls. He gasped in pleasure at the cool liquid that was soon replaced by her hot mouth. She sucked and licked with her mouth while her hand jerked him off slowly. He was panting and moaning. She had slowed down even more to make the feeling of friction of her hand and her tongue drive him mad.

He raised his head to look at her. "Please, Sookie, please." She decided to torture him no longer and returned her mouth to his dick. She worked at a quick pace now, moving in and out, grabbing onto his reward winning ass to drive him deeper down her throat. He grabbed her head in his hands. She kept up her speed and he was soon crying out her name in sweet and sour release while she swallowed his lemony seed.

She barely had a minute to catch her breath before Eric had ripped her dress off. He looked her in the eyes. He kissed her fiercely then grabbed the wedge from her hand and stuck it in her mouth. She stared wide-eyed at him for a second before he had her on the bed, on her knees moaning into her piece of citrus while her viking rode her long and hard. When she climaxed she collapsed onto the bed with Eric falling to the side of her.

Eric smirked and slowly pulled the wedge out of Sookie's mouth.

"How did you like those lemons?"

The End

A/N: I know that you all wanted a sequel to the sex shop, but this popped into my head and I just couldn't resist. I hope that you enjoyed its lemony goodness as much as I did. When life gives you lemons, find something dirty to do with them! God my mind is in the gutter- Hey! In the gutter? Maybe not. Sookie would not approve.

This Fic Lotto I couldn't think of a question for this one so I'm just going to go to the default.

I'm thinking of a number 1-20. Be the first to write it in your review and I'll write you your own fic.

Let the games begin!


End file.
